Olympic Love Half Triangles
by Riko Ai Kumagai
Summary: Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, Sasuke likes no one. Enter Team 11! Sakura likes Sasuke, who likes Gen. Kyo is Naruto's friend but he likes Sakura too! Gen is the only girl who doesn't like Sasuke. Riko likes Gaara, Gen hates him. Oh, problems!
1. Konoha Teams Run in with Team Suna!

**DISClAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the character names you recognize in this story. I do own: Gen, Riko, and Kyo. -------- **

Another lazy day for Team 7. Kakashi had just given them the day off.

"Anyone want to train?" Naruto suggested loudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond nin, and on seeing this, Sakura said, "Naruto, shut up."

And so, Naruto did. Anything for Sakura-chan.

The team walked through Konoha. Sasuke left Naruto and Sakura to go do 'something'. Then Konohamaru came in time to see Sakura beat up Naruto, and he insulted her vicously. All of this lead to Konohamaru running smack into a bigger nin that wasn't from Konoha.

"Itai. Watch where you're going, brat," he snarled, picking Konohamaru up by the shirt.

"Gomen nasai," Sakura said, coming to the rescue. "We were just playing around..."

"Kankuro, what are you doing!" a blond girl asked, coming up. "Let go, before the boss gets mad."

"He's not here now, so let's have a little fun, Temari,"

Suddenly, a shuriken whizzed past Naruto's face and cut the clothing that the older boy, Kankuro, was holding Konohamaru by just as a rock smacked into Kankuro's hand.

Moegi and Udon ran to help their fallen leader as everyone looked first to the direction of the shuriken and saw a boy with light brown hair and eyes exactly the same shade, and then to the direction of the rock to see Sasuke in a tree, tossing and catching another stone. Then he closed his fist on the rock and when he opened his hand, nothing was left but powder.

Sakura stared, love struck, at her crush in the tree, Temari found herself thinking what a handsome guy he was, and even Moegi joined in the staring.

Naruto was faintly annoyed with Sasuke, so he looked back at the other boy. But he and the two girls that were with him had already approached.

"Who are you?" Naruto asaked the three.

"Kyo Mogame," said the boy.

A girl with black hair and dark blue eyes answered, "Riko Kumagai."

"Gen Haibuki," finished the other girl. She had long, wavy red hair and black eyes.

"I'll take care of all of you," Kankuro muttered, taking the bandaged bundle off his back and setting it down.

"You're going to use Karasu?" Temari asked.

"Kankuro," snapped a low voice. "Stop it. You're an emberassment to our village. I'll kill you."

Everyone on the ground and Sasuke, still in the tree, gasped in surprise and looked up to another branch of the same tree to see a boy, the same age as Sakura and Sasuke and the others except for Temari and Kankuro, standing upside down, his arms crossed.

"Ga-Gaara," Kankuro stammered.

'That's Kakashi-level sneakiness,' Sasuke thought.

Riko looked at the boy, and blinked. 'Wow,' she thought. 'That's not something any genin could do. He got there without anyone noticing.'

"Hai," Kankuro said, putting the bundle Temari had called Karasu on his back again.

"Gomen," the boy said. In a whirl of sand, he disappeared from the branch and landed on the ground in front of Kankuro and Temari. "My apologies to you guys."

Sasuke jumped down from the tree. "What's your name?" he asked.

Temari turned around. "Me?" she asked hopefully.

"No, the boy with the gourd."

The boy turned around. "Sabaku no Gaara," he said. "I'm also interested in you. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke answered.

"Hey, why are you here?" Sakura demanded, stepping forward.

"You mean you don't know?" Temari asked. "Chuunin selection exam."

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Nii-chan, if you pass that exam you get to go from genin to chuunin," Konohamaru told him.

"Really? Maybe I should take it too!"

Gaara smirked and turned away again. Then he jumped up and took off. His siblings followed.

Team 7 turned to look at the other team of genin; Gen, Kyo and Riko.

Riko was still looking off in the direction Gaara had gone, and Gen was glaring furiously that way.

"I hate suna nin," she muttered.

"So are you three here for the chuunin exams too?" asked Sakura.

"Hai," Kyo said. 'She's really pretty,' he thought about Sakura.

"You three are from the leaf village, ka?" Naruto muttered.

"Hai," Kyo said again. "Team Eleven."

------------------------------ Should I continue? What do you think? Review and tell me...it could get interesting...arigatou for reading.


	2. Team Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed...I still don't own Naruto...**

**---------------------------------------**

"You three are from the leafe village ka?" Naruto muttered.

"Hai," Kyo said again. "Team Eleven."

"I've never heard of a Team Eleven," Sasuke said, walking over.

"Well now you have," said Gen coldly.

No girl had ever said anything cold to him before. Sasuke looked over at her, and he thought her black eyes were nice.

'Wait, nani?' Sasuke thought. 'I don't like her, do I?'

"So you're here for the chuunin exams too," Sakura said. "I wonder if Kakashi-sensei will enter us in it."

Sasuke didn't say anything. But Naruto did.

"I'm sure he will, Sakura-chan," he said.

Sakura just glared at him.

"Who is your sensei?" Naruto asked Kyo, chaning the subject.

"His name is Ronin," Kyo answered. "I guess he'll be at the matches..."

Riko nodded. "I'm sure he will be. So that suna nin...his name was Gaara?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, looking at the direction he'd gone. "Why?"

"Nothing..." Riko trailed off.

Gen looked towards the direction of the suna ninja as well, looking very bitter again. "I hate them."

"Naze?" Sakura asked.

The red haired kunoichi just shook her head. Sakura shrugged.

"Well, either way, he's strong. That 'Sabaku no Gaara'," she said.

Riko nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "He is."

"You're being enthusiastic about him," said Kyo. "Do you like him?"

"I hardly know him, don't be stupid."

Kyo shrugged and smirked.

Sasuke was still watching Gen. She obviously really hated suna nin. She acted a little like he did about his brother.

"I have to go," he said.

"Where?" Sakura said automatically.

"I have things to do," he said vaguely. He noticed Gen looked over at him but looked away again. She was not like other girls, this was probably one of the first ones that didn't melt at his looks. He wasn't trying to be conceited, it was just something he had noticed.

Sasuke took off into the village again.

"You like him?" asked Gen, looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded. Kyo watched as Sasuke took off.

"What's so special about him?" he asked.

"He's strong and good looking," Sakura said defensively at Kyo.

Riko and Gen smirked as Kyo leaned away from Sakura in fear as she held her fists up and looked at him furiously. Naruto, who had been wondering the same thing for a long time, sighed.

"So," Sakura said. "How do you think you're going to do in the chuunin exams?"

"I don't know..." Riko sighed. "As long as we're outside, I'm fine."

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm an earth ninja," Riko answered.

"Oh, cool," Naruto said. "But I will still beat you."

Riko smirked. "Sure."

"What kind of ninja are you guys?" Naruto said, turning to Gen and Kyo.

"Ice," Gen told him.

"Fire," Kyo added abou himself.

"Wow," Sakura said. "Sugoi, ice, fire, and earth. That's cool."

Gen smirked at Sakura. "Arigatou."

Sakura only smiled at Gen. But Inner Sakura was angry. She'd noticed that Sasuke was acting different around her. Maybe it was still too early. But he'd been looking over at her a lot.

"Well, I want to test your powers," Naruto said. "I want to train against you. All of you."

"Do you?" asked Riko. "Fine. You can train against me. And if you beat me, you can train against Kyo. And if you beat Kyo, you can train against Gen."

"Fine!" shouted Naruto. "I need someone to test my jutsus on anyway."

So the two teams walked to an opening, and Riko got into a fighting stance. Naruto did as well.

"I will beat you!" he exclaimed.


	3. Entered in the Chuunin Exams!

Riko got into fighting stance and so did Naruto.

"Come," Riko told him.

Naruto ran at her and did a handsign, saying, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Five full clones of Naruto came rushing at Riko.

"Wow," Riko said. "That's pretty good."

She pulled out two kunai and bent her knees slightly, so that as two of the clones rushed past her, she pushed a kunai into each other them. The clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's end this quickly," muttered the kunoichi.

"Fine," Naruto laughed.

Riko did a handsign and said, "Doton: Doryuheki!"

She spat out a steam of mud, and as it landed on the ground she pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it so that Naruto could no longer see.

As the boy looked around for Riko, she quietly used bunshin no jutsu, and sent a clone to climb onto the wall that had formed from the mud.

The smoke cleared so that Naruto could see the girl on the cliff.

"What are you doing? Running!" he exclaimed.

The clone shook her head and smirked, and the real Riko came up behind Naruto and kicked him far into the air.

When he landed, she laughed and told him it was over; there was no need to continue.

"S-Sugoi," whispered Sakura.

Gen and Kyo were smirking slightly, and Gen commented that, "That was Riko for them."

Sakura looked at her and nodded. As Riko approached the group, Naruto stood up and walked over to them, rubbing his head.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun," Riko said to him.

"Yeah yeah," was Naruto's answer. He glared at the girl.

After a moment, Sakura asked where the team was staying.

"We're from Konoha," said Gen. "So we're staying at our houses."

"Oh," said Sakura. "Soka."

Gen smiled at her, and the pink-haired kunoichi smiled back. But inside, she was not so happy.

So the two teams parted ways, and Naruto started talking about how annoying they were.

"I mean seriously!" he exclaimed animatedly. "That's got to be cheating or something, and they're so show off-ish. Did you see that kid Kyo? With his fancy shuriken."

"Naruto," laughed Sakura, "you're just upset because that Riko girl beat you in that fight."

"No!" Naruto insisted. "Seriously, they're just annoying!"

"Yeah yeah," the girl said, gigging again. "Okay, Naruto. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Aa. Ja'ne," said Naruto, waving. He gazed after her as she walked into her house, thinking about how cute she was. Then he walked off to his own place.

**0o0o0o**

"They're pretty funny," Riko said to her team as the three walked down the road.

"Aa," agreed Kyo. "But that girl Sakura is pretty cute."

"Baka," smirked Gen. "She's in love with that Sasuke boy."

"Yeah like Riko is in love with that Suna ninja," Kyo commented.

"Urusai! Baka!" shouted Riko. Kyo just laughed.

Gen had gone silent at the mention of the suna nins, and Riko noticed this. She promptly changed the subject.

"Ano...what do you think of our competition in the Exams?" she asked.

"Not much," Kyo answered. "You beat that blond kid pretty easily."

"Maybe he just wasn't trying," Riko told him. "I never judge an enemy after one fight."

"Yes you do," Gen said.

"Well I try not to," Riko admitted. "And what about Gaara?"

She winced after she said this, realizing she was bringing the conversation back to the suna nins.

"He's very strong," Gen commented, staring straight ahead.

"Aa," Riko said, surprised. "He is."

"He just appeared out of nowhere. No one even noticed," Kyo muttered.

"Yeah. And did you see how his team was so scared of him?" said Riko. Her voice became always more excited.

Gen nodded. "He's probably horrible. Like the rest of them."

Riko sighed. Her friend was still upset. It just was not a good idea to talk about them. Period.

"Well," Gen said, "I'm going home. Ja'ne."

She turned down a road towards her house.

"Ja'ne," Riko called after her. "Ano...I'm going to go home too, I guess," she added to Kyo. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I'll do something."

Kyo couldn't go home in the middle of the day due to problems with his father that he never spoke about.

"Okay," Riko sighed. "See you later."

She left to her house as well, and Kyo retreated to a trainging ground.

**0o0o0o**

The next morning, Gen walked into town. She had been sent by her aunt, whom she and her sister lived with, for some food. She walked into a shop and sighed as she began to search for the food.

Sasuke was also walking into the main part of the village for food. He saw the red headed girl walk into the store and decided to go in there after her.

He considered saying something to her, but decided against it. He walked through the shop, half-avoiding her, half trying to bump into her. In the end, he met her involuntarily.

"Sasuke," she said. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou," he said back. "Why are you here?"

"For food," she told him, giving him a strange look. "Why else?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Have you been entered in the Exams yet?" Gen asked.

He shrugged again. "Not sure. I haven't seen Kakashi yet."

"Well, you probably will be entered."

Gen was right. Later that day, Team Seven got the news: they'd been entered in the Chuunin Exams.

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto. "I will become a Chuunin!"

Kakashi left moments afterward, and Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"Isn't it great, Sasuke-kun? You're sure to become Chuunin," she said to him, clasping her hands together. "I probably won't though."

Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

A while after that, teams Eleven and Seven met again.

"Have you been entered?" Kyo asked, mainly to Sakura.

"Aa," she said. "Today, Kakashi-sensei told us."

"Then we'll see you then," Gen stated. "It will be interesting to fight you."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto shouted that they bet it would be.

The week passed quickly. All too soon, the teams were gathering in the testing room, and Ibiki was giving them a run-down.

"You will get a tenth question at the end of the test. No cheating. If one of you fail, you all fail."

Riko, Kyo, and Gen gulped slightly. Naruto was sweating. Sasuke was gripping his pencil tighter than usual. And Sakura was stressing about her team.

"Please," Sakura thought. At the same time, Gen thought the same thing. "Don't fail this test."


End file.
